This application claims the priority of German application 100 23 382.1, filed May 12, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to an operating system for a filler inlet compartment lid of a motor vehicle.
Corresponding to design data, the filler inlet compartment lids of current passenger cars are constructed without recessed grips for opening purposes. A mechanism is mounted behind the rearward edge of such a filler inlet compartment lid. After manual pressure from the outside, the mechanism presses the filler inlet compartment lid, during release, approximately 1 cm toward the outside into an intermediate position so that the user can reach behind the edge of the filler inlet compartment lid which will then protrude. After refueling the vehicle, the lid is pressed into the closed position again, against the resistance of the mechanism. When released, the lid will spring only so far to the outside that it is flush with the outer skin. The operation of this system is similar to that of a pressure-operated ball point pen having a cardioid curve or operating according to similar principles.
For reasons of comfort, the triggering force for the above-described pressing mechanism should not exceed a certain amount. There is, therefore, a risk that this mechanism will be triggered in car wash systems. After passing through a car wash system, the filler inlet compartment lid may protrude in the intermediate position. The vehicle user often does not notice this and will drive around with a slightly projecting compartment lid until the projecting lid is noticed. Only after pressure is exercised on the filler inlet compartment lid will this lid be returned into a position flush with the outer skin. Also, if the customer forgets to completely press in the compartment lid after refueling, then the lid will slightly protrude.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system which automatically closes the filler inlet compartment lid if it either has opened in an unintentional manner or was mistakenly not closed.
This object is achieved by using a control unit which responds to signals indicating predefined conditions and which is designed to control the operating system for closing the filler inlet compartment lid. Further features of the invention are also reflected in the claims.
In a system according to the invention, signals are generated under defined conditions such as, for example, after expiration of a predefined time interval following the opening of the filler inlet compartment lid, after a predefined driven distance following a refueling stop, when a predefined speed is exceeded, or under other conditions which can be evaluated as signs that the refueling operation is completed. These signals trigger closing and locking of the filler inlet compartment lid. In this manner, driving around with an accidentally not closed filter inlet compartment lid, in a fully opened or intermediate position, is prevented.
An expedient further development of the invention is that the operating system arranged inside the vehicle body, similar to a central locking system, has a sliding-block part which can be rotated or displaced by a driving element. The sliding-block part has a guide slot which is open on one side and defines two levels. A locking pin can engage into the guide slot. The locking pin is situated on the filler inlet compartment lid and, depending on the position of the sliding-block part, locks the filler inlet compartment lid in the closed position or moves it into a slightly lifted release or intermediate position in which, as mentioned above, the lid can easily be opened manually. Triggering of the sliding-block drive can take place by way of a pressure sensor which, during a slight pressure against the closed filler inlet compartment lid, generates an opening signal which causes a movement of the sliding block into the position in which the filler inlet compartment lid is lifted and is released for opening. After closing the filler piece when the refueling operation is completed, the filler inlet compartment lid, which is normally provided with a dead-center spring, is shut and reaches the slightly opened intermediate position, in which it can again trigger a sensor, which will trigger the sliding-block drive for moving the sliding block into the locking position for the filler inlet compartment lid.
If opening of the filler inlet compartment lid is triggered unintentionally (for example, in a car wash system), or if the filler inlet compartment lid is only leaning, after a closing operation, without triggering the sensor, or remains completely open, then the lid will be automatically closed at a later point in time according to the invention as a function of certain signals, mentioned above by way of example, available in the vehicle. If desired, another signal generator can be provided to indicate the respective position of the sliding block or filler inlet compartment lid on the dashboard. The invention has the advantage that a customer will not be driving around with a projecting filler inlet compartment lid without noticing it after either using a car wash system or refueling. After a defined time or driving distance, or as a function of other conceivable events or conditions, the filler inlet compartment lid will be closed electrically or by another drive (hydraulically, pneumatically, etc.). Advantageously, the entire unit for automatically closing the filler inlet compartment lid can be combined to form a module which can easily be mounted in the vehicle body and connected.
Embodiments of invention illustrated in the drawings will now be explained in detail.